Vigilante
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Masa SMA itu menyenangkan. Apalagi, semua kelakuan buruk akan ditoleransi sebagai kasus kenakalan anak SMA. Dan Lee Jeno, pemuda yang sekarang menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMA ini juga tidak akan membiarkan masa sekolahnya yang indah terbuang begitu saja. Tag: Haechan, Renjun, Mark. implied noren. implied... markhyuck?


**[Vigilante]**

 **Genre: …/sweats. General.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warn: OOC**

.

.

Masa SMA itu menyenangkan. Semua yang terjadi di masa itu benar-benar berbeda dengan ketika masih di SMP ataupun SD. Mungkin karena bertemu dengan banyak orang baru dan juga masalah baru ya. Tapi… ingat deh, kata orang, dibawa asik saja kan? Apalagi, semua kelakuan buruk akan ditoleransi sebagai kasus kenakalan anak SMA. Dan Lee Jeno, pemuda yang sekarang menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMA ini juga tidak akan membiarkan masa sekolahnya yang indah terbuang begitu saja.

"Ke mana Lee Jeno dan Lee Haechan?!" suara yang menggelegar ini bisa dibilang terdengar hampir tiap hari. Ah, tidak. Benar-benar tiap hari.

Semua anak di kelas itu sebenarnya tahu jawabannya, tapi hanya satu anak yang menjawab. "Cabut, pak."

"HHHH. Padahal mereka tadi juga sudah kusuruh berdiri di depan ruang TU gara-gara tidak mengerjakan TO!"

Anak-anak di kelas langsung terbayang pada kejadian minggu kemarin ketika sedang diadakan TO mingguan di sekolahnya. Mereka ingat bagaimana Jeno dan Haechan, anak-anak nakal di kelasnya itu malah duduk bersila di lantai dan melipat-lipat kertas soal jadi bentuk pesawat. Mereka hanya bisa sedikit menyayangkan gurunya yang capek main tarik ulur urat karena harus berurusan dengan dua pentolan kelas mereka.

Di sisi lain, kita bisa lihat Jeno dan Haechan yang sekarang tertawa-tawa puas karena berhasil kabur dari sekolah padahal setengah hari saja belum ada. Mereka ini ya, sebenarnya bukan preman ulung atau apa. Mereka baru kira-kira 4 bulan mulai melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar peraturan seperti ini. Mereka seakan baru menyadari betapa biasa dan tidak serunya hidup mereka, terkekang aturan yang itu-itu saja.

"Eh, beli minum yuk. Haus jadinya gara-gara ketawa mulu." Dengan dua kalimat itu, mereka segera berbelok ke sebuah minimarket di pinggir jalan. Mereka sempat memikirkan soal uang yang ada di kantongnya masing-masing ada berapa –mereka tidak ada niatan buat mencuri soalnya.

Pas mereka masuk ke dalam, mereka melihat ada seorang laki-laki berparas mungil dan mengenakan topi sedang memerhatikan konter koran dan majalah. Jeno sempat menyikut Haechan untuk memberitahunya tentang baju kebesaran yang dikenakan laki-laki itu.

"Baju sama orang besaran bajunya."

Haechan tertawa sambil memukuli punggung Jeno, lalu mereka segera berlalu ke lemari pendingin. Mereka mengambil dua botol minuman bersoda dan satu cup susu –untuk Haechan. Dia suka mencampur soda dengan susu, baik kental manis maupun UHT. Entahlah, jangan dikomentari. Itu seleranya.

Ketika mereka menuju kasir, mereka lihat laki-laki kecil tadi sedang mengantre. Haechan langsung terpikirkan sesuatu. "Jen, Jen. Selak deh."

"Hah?" Jeno tidak terlalu mendengar bisikan Haechan.

"Selak! Selak antreannya! Itu, yang bajunya kebesaran. Yang pakai topi." Dia menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri sambil memegang kira-kira dua majalah yang berbeda edisi.

Jeno mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia sempat bertanya, kenapa tidak lakukan sendiri saja? Tapi Haechan hanya berkata kalau pasti lebih lucu jika Jeno yang melakukan. Oh, dia juga berbisik untuk sedikit menyenggolnya juga.

Tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, Jeno akhirnya mulai berjalan ke tengah antrean. Seperti kata Haechan, dia senggol orang itu sampai dia hampir menjatuhkan majalah yang dibawanya. Jeno meletakkan barang-barang yang dia dan Haechan ambil dari lemari pendingin. Jeno bisa melihat orang tua yang mengantre di depannya sempat mendelik tidak suka –kalau Jeno perhatikan, penjaga kasirnya juga memandang dengan sedikit tidak senang. Ah, ini menyenangkan tahu. Buat Jeno.

"Hei."

Jeno mendengar orang yang diselaknya itu menegurnya, tapi… haha. Jeno sedang menunggu barang-barangnya di-scan si penjaga kasir. Tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni si laki-laki kecil ini.

Baru saja Jeno ingin berbalik badan untuk menagih uang dari Haechan, lalu dia mulai merasa sakit pada kakinya –ya ampun, kakinya diinjak orang bertopi itu.

Jeno meringis ketika orang itu bukannya melepas injakannya tapi malah makin menekankannya seakan ingin menumbuk kaki Jeno sampai habis. Haechan yang tadi sempat mendekat karena akan menyerahkan uangnya, kini mulai melangkah mundur. Mungkin Jeno tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu yang tertutup sebagian karena topi yang dikenakannya, tapi dari posisi Haechan berdiri, dia bisa melihat betapa ganasnya tatapan orang itu –dia marah. Kemarahan yang tenang, sampai-sampai tidak disadari Jeno yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Angkat kakimu…! –…"

"Heh, bocah. Kaupikir, kamu bisa bayar berapa untuk ganti rugi sudah membuat kusut bajuku?"

Napas Jeno tercekat mendengar kata-kata orang itu. Nadanya datar, sangat datar. Berbeda sekali dengan guru-gurunya yang suka meninggikan intonasinya setiap bicara dengan Jeno.

Tapi jujur, dia malah merasa lebih takut dengan nada datar orang di depannya ini, yang kakinya masih setia menginjak kaki Jeno dengan niat menghancurkan.

"Bayar?" Jeno mengulang. "Bajumu memang kusut dari awal. Jangan menyalahkan orang."

Haechan ingin saja melempar keranjang yang kebetulan ada di dekat kakinya dengan harapan itu akan mengenai kepala Jeno dan membuatnya sadar kalau apa yang dikatakannya barusan benar-benar akan memperburuk mood laki-laki bertopi itu.

"Angkat kakimu! Aku mau pergi!" Jeno masih berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari injakan laki-laki yang daritadi diam saja setelah dibalas kata oleh Jeno, tapi ya ampun. Badannya boleh kecil, tapi injakannya mematikan.

"Pergi? Pergi saja. Tinggalkan kakimu di sini –biar bisa kuinjak sampai besok."

Yang benar saja! Dia menyuruh Jeno memotong kakinya hanya untuk dijadikan bantalan kaki?!

Haechan yang daritadi hanya menonton sebenarnya antara ingin membantu dan juga ingin segera pergi dari sana, tapi syukur-syukur dia masih merasa kasihan pada Jeno. Dia masih mau menunggu dengan sabar sampai orang itu akhirnya mau melepaskan Jeno. Kali ini, Haechan berusaha diam-diam berjingkat-jingkatan kembali ke tempat lemari pendingin –karena menurutnya, itu tempat teraman, mengingat lemari pendingin ada di lorong terakhir minimarket.

Tapi Haechan, di tengah usaha kaburnya, sekarang malah menyesali pilihannya. Dia jadi malah menyadari ada orang lain lagi di salah satu lorong yang pakaiannya sedikit banyak menyerupai pakaian yang dikenakan laki-laki yang sekarang mengintimidasi Jeno. Bukan, bukan pakaiannya. Auranya.

Oh, tapi orang yang ini jauh lebih tinggi. Bahkan lebih tinggi dari Jeno walaupun sedikit dan tidak terlalu signifikan.

Haechan tanpa sadar mundur dengan niatan memberi jalan ketika orang itu melewatinya –ah, sial. Haechan ketakutan melihat orang itu dari dekat.

Benar saja. Orang itu berjalan mendekat ke dua orang yang sekarang benar-benar membuat si penjaga kasir rasanya ingin menangis, tidak tahu harus apa.

"Renjun," kata orang itu, merujuk pada laki-laki bertopi yang sekarang sudah tidak menginjak kaki Jeno, tapi berganti jadi mencengkeram kerah seragamnya. "Sudah dibayar?"

"Belum. Bocah ini rusuh."

Jeno menelan ludah ketika akhirnya orang yang baru saja datang itu jadi menatapnya juga. Oh, jangan, tolong. Jangan ikutan menyiksa Jeno di minimarket dekat sekolahnya, plis. Bisa malu dia.

Orang itu menghela napas, lalu melihat ke temannya. "Sudahlah. Lepaskan. Aku capek."

Oh, puji tuhan. Jeno merasa sangat lega dan begitu dirahmati ketika akhirnya cengkeramannya dilepaskan dengan tiba-tiba. Orang tadi langsung menganggap seolah yang baru saja terjadi itu bukan apa-apa –dia langsung berkata pada penjaga kasirnya untuk segera melayaninya karena dia buru-buru. Wanita penjaga kasir itu langsung menurut walaupun dia sempat berjengit kaget karena orang tinggi tadi sempat memanggilnya dengan nama –dia membaca nama yang tertera pada kartu pengenalnya.

Jeno yang sudah mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh dari kasir itu sekarang memerhatikan sosok belakang dua orang tadi. Dia sempat kena damprat lagi oleh si yang lebih kecil karena melihat-lihat, tapi hal yang paling penting adalah… mereka sudah pergi. Sekarang, hanya ada Jeno dan Haechan di sana, bersama dua orang penjaga kasir –pelanggan lain sudah berhamburan keluar ketika melihat kerusuhan barusan.

Jeno melirik ke sekeliling minimarket. Oh, wow. Lihat apa yang Jeno temukan. Haechan yang merapat pada pilar minimarket.

"Heh, kutu," umpatnya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Tanggung jawab, woi. Coba bayangkan kalau jadi aku tadi! Ah, sial. Sepatuku rusak!" Jeno bahkan sampai tidak tahu mana dulu yang harus dia komentari. Dia menyayangkan sepatu yang baru dibelinya dua bulan lalu. Sampai tadi diremukkan oleh si laki-laki kecil, sepatu itu masih terlihat rapi bak baru dibeli kemarin.

Haechan sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengar keluhan Jeno, karena sekarang dia mulai memegangi pundak Jeno. "Jen, Jen –dengar! Tadi… ah, aku yakin banget, Jen. Itu mereka pasti bukan orang baik-baik!"

Jeno mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Maksud? Iyalah, mereka bukan orang baik-baik. Itu, yang pendek bikin rusak sepatu–…"

"Ah! Masa bodo! Maksudku, mungkin mereka…," kata Haechan dengan jeda. Dia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan satu kata berikutnya dengan volume keras. "…mafia."

Hah. Jeno mengerutkan kening. "Mafia?"

.

.

.

 **IDK!;**

a/n. MAAF YA AHAH asal nulis doang pengen nyoba tapi ternyata ujungnya begitu. Jadi…ini gak ada lanjutannya. Langsung discontinued ya maap maap.

BYE. Maap ini bukan lagi nyari sensasi!;;


End file.
